Si no puedo ser tuya
by Maki-san
Summary: Un songfic basado en la cancion "Thanatos-If I cant be yours" de Evangelion, sobre una amor que no podra pasar; no revelo el nombre de los personajes porque se que les sera muy facil identificarlos


Si no puedo ser tuya  
  
Now its time, I fear to tell, I've been holding it back so long  
But something strange deep inside of me is happening, I feel unlike  
I've ever felt, And its making me scared That I may not be  
What I (think I am)  
  
Ya no sé que es lo que debo hacer, seguramente me encuentro en un momento demasiado sensible y es por eso que mi corazón se encuentra confundido, pero ¿Cómo explicar que este sentimiento nació hace ya varios años?¿Cómo explicar que siempre sentí algo especial por ti desde que te conocí? Eres menor que yo pero aún recuerdo cuando tan solo eras un niño y yo era la segunda persona que conocías; en ese entonces no sabias lo que era una mujer, ¡como me gustaría demostrarte la mujer en la que me he convertido ahora!... solo puedo sonreír porque ya ni controlo mis propios pensamientos, pero no puedo evitarlo y aunque ya sé que tienes una esposa que te ama no puedo evitar el pensar que ella no lo hace como yo, porque a mi me atrajo de ti tu ternura y sencillez, tu modo fácil de hacer las cosas sin preocuparte por lo que los demás puedan decir, ese animo y empeño que siempre tienes al realizar lo que para otros es imposible imaginar y ese brillo en tus ojos que te llenan de inocencia... ... tu inocencia, estaba a tu lado porque sabia que estaría segura, sabia que tu me protegerías sin importar lo que pase, yo tan solo era una jovencita indefensa y sola... buscando a alguien que se quede a mi lado, y lo encontré, ahora me doy cuenta que inconscientemente te elegí a ti, pero al encontrar también a alguien más fue cuando los lazos en mi corazón se fueron enredando; ese joven que me acepto tal y como era, él a quien yo quería con todo lo que podía dar de mi misma.  
  
Pasó tanto tiempo en el que pensé que la persona que estaba a mi lado era la correcta pero dentro de mi, en el fondo, sabía que había algo que no estaba bien, que en realidad yo era feliz superficial y momentáneamente, creía que lo amaba y tan solo me equivoque como muchas otras veces más. En cambio tú te veías tan feliz con ella a tu lado... si, eras feliz porque no te importo como sucedieron las cosas... era algo totalmente nuevo para ti, pero lo afrontaste de una manera tan sencilla que hasta llegue a creer que ni siquiera sabías lo que te esperaba; solo te interesaba cumplir tu palabra y hacerla feliz a ella también. Y así saliste de mi vida por mucho tiempo; me preocupaba siempre por lo que estuvieras pasando, pero luego recordaba que eso ya no me correspondía, dejó de ser mi obligación cuando la aceptaste a ella.  
  
What of us, what do I say  
Are we both from a different world  
Cos' every breath that I take, I breathe it for you I couldn't face  
my life without you and I'm so afraid.. There's nothing to  
comfort us. What am I, if I can't be yours  
  
Luego supe la noticia de tu muerte, sentí que quería seguirte hasta el infinito pero él llegó nuevamente a mi vida y estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesité, al igual que tu; creo que eso me llevó a hacer lo que hice, me replantee las cosas y volví junto a él. Y justo cuando ya creía estar segura de lo que debía hacer él también murió... ya era la segunda gran decepción en mi vida y no resistiría ni un minuto más, pero cuando se fue llegaste tu de nuevo igual a una esperanza; no sé porque paso esto pero supongo que así era como debía ser.  
  
Después vino un largo viaje en busca de una ilusión, una posible salvación y ahora comprendo el por qué de mi actitud; mi mundo ordenado comenzaba a derrumbarse; cuando al fin te tenia cerca a mi de nuevo era yo la que tenia que partir y todos los meses que duró esto tu recuerdo me perseguía incansablemente; veía a tu hijo dormir a mi lado, se parecía tanto a ti, me transportaba siempre a esos momentos cuando solo éramos tu y yo y anhelaba tanto vivir de nuevo esas ocasiones y esos lugares ahora perdidos en mi memoria, otra vez.  
  
Y estando sola a miles de años luz de distancia de ti lo único que hacia era pensarte, esperar que te recuperaras pronto para que vinieras a mi y me defendieras nuevamente, como siempre lo haces, lo sabía, lo sentía en mi corazón; y así fue, lo lograste como siempre... pero no regresaste conmigo, nos dejaste solos a tu familia y a mi; no recuerdo ya cuantas noches fueron mojadas por mis lagrimas que te reclamaban sin cesar, no sabia si volverías o no; pero el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando ese misterioso joven me llenó de esperanza y nos condujo a tu regreso, de verdad supe que volverías a mi lado, aunque no de la forma como yo lo hubiera querido, ¡pero solo con verte yo era feliz!, de todos modos ya llegada esta etapa en mi vida ni siquiera sabia cuantas veces mi corazón se había equivocado con él, tan solo era seguro que esta seria la ultima de todas y eso me desgarraba el alma, lloraba no por perderlo a él, si no porque estaba harta de no saber lo que sucedía dentro de mí, por haber vivido toda mi vida una mentira sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que en realidad deseaba mi corazón.  
  
I don't sleep, don't feel a thing and my senses have all but gone  
Can't even cry from the pain, can't shed a tear now I realize  
We're not the same and it's making me sad Cos' we can't fulfill  
our dreams (in the life)  
  
Pero por azares del destino se cumplió lo que tanto deseaba tu llegaste de casualidad a consolarme y eso me hacia tan feliz; me atacabas de nuevo con la inocencia que conservabas de niño, con esa ternura y amabilidad que desprendes sin darte cuenta; se grabaron en mi memoria las palabras que susurraste a mi oído tan suavemente cuando me abrazaste - "No te preocupes estoy aquí contigo, volví para eso, para protegerte a ti y a todos los demás" - te escuchaba decir eso con tanta confianza en ti mismo que no pude más que aferrarme a tu cuello fuertemente para que no me dejaras caer al abismo que se habría ante mis pies y cuando me sentí segura, cuando estaba completamente segura de que no me dejarías caer entonces te solté y te mire fijamente a los ojos con los míos cansados; como nunca lo había hecho; tu mirada tan llena de seriedad y calor a la vez solo me mostraba la firme intención que tenias, por vez primera en tantos años de conocernos tus labios se posaron sobre los míos de manera tan suave que evidenciaban el por qué de tu acto, la candidez que ese beso representaba, transmitía todo ese amor que sentías por mi.  
  
Tan solo duro unos segundos pero fue suficiente para dejarlo claro todo, al separarnos me dijiste de la manera más simple y descomplicada - "Sé que esta es la forma de demostrar a alguien cuanto lo quieres y aunque tu no necesites saberlo solo quería recordarte lo mucho que yo te quiero" - lo entendí todo; te fuiste sin decir más y yo aún sigo de pie aquí, reflexionando lo que pasó en este mismo lugar justo en el instante anterior; con ese beso me descubriste el corazón y me mostraste mi verdad, el amor oculto que sin saberlo anidaba aquí desde hacia mucho tiempo, y lo que verdaderamente sentías por mi, lo que inocentemente me demostraste con un beso, esa inmensa amistad que perduraba a través de los años; todo esto me dejo quieta con una nueva mente y pensamientos claros; y ahora que vuelvo a ser yo misma alguien alegre y sin más preocupaciones salgo de la habitación esperando encontrar alguien como tu que de verdad sea para mi.  
  
So I must, let us break free I can never be what you need If  
there was a way, through the hurt then I would find it I'd take the  
blows. Yes I would fight it But this is the one. Impossible dream  
to love What am I, if I can't be yours.  
  
***  
  
Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí, como ya saben yo no soy la propietaria de Dragon Ball (Que más quisiera yo ^^` porque el dueño de todo esto mi queridísimo amigo Toriyama-sensei que si mal no estoy es uno de los mangakas más ricos junto a Rumiko Takahashi *-*), solo he tomado prestado los personajes para hacer este fanfic sin animo de lucro; bien. Espero que les haya gustado (porque me esforcé haciéndolo .') no es mi primer fic de DB pero si es el primero que publico en esta pagina, por favor envíenme muchos reviews domo minna-san.  
  
Maki-san  
  
12/10/03 


End file.
